God that sucks
by Eliza-angel
Summary: A very nice dream, a not so nice noise, and only one thought... Gabby R&R!Enjoy!
1. Dreams

_A/N :A big thanks to my beta _funky-guitar-babe-9_ , who took the time to correct this story ;-) __Pairing : Gabby (friendship with a hint of more) __Disclaimer: Not mine, just play with them :) _

_Feedback is appreciate ;) _

God, that sucks…

Her lips were curving into a seductive smile, her amazing green eyes telling him something like "what are you waiting for" and her incredible voice was talking to him, telling him the most erotic words he has ever heard.

10 seconds later his cell began to erase the most beautiful pictures from his now almost conscious mind.

Three words were leaving his lips before he reached for the device, making that infernal noise: "God, that _sucks_!"

"Gibbs." He barked into his phone, without even pausing to check who the receiver of his rage was.

"Sorry Boss-man, I know it's late, or early so to speak, but Tony asked me to call you - we have a murder case."

He was regretting his rough tone already.

"Thanks Abs, I'm on my way."

"Ok, and don't forget your coffee, you're grumpy."

She told him in a slightly teasing tone.

"Bye Abs" was all he had to say on that.


	2. Abby's lab

_Disclaimer: not mine!_

_this chapter was beta-ed by nikki last year... It took me simply a while to post cause I didn't know how to continue from there on, but now I have some ideas in mind^^ though I'm open to suggestions... :)_

_I'm turning this in a series of one-shots, each shot will continue with the plot but will be finished at the end of each chapter...(I hope that makes some sense) ^^  
_

_I won't be able to update as regular as I normaly do but I'll hurry, I promise!  
_

_This is dedicate to those who ask for a continuation in the reviews of the first chapter, hope you guys like it :)_

---

He watched her through the glass door; he captured the picture into his mind.

She was wearing the same short, black skirt she had worn earlier that day along with the same red shirt under her lab coat. Her boots were standing next to the desk on which her feet were resting. Next to her feet were two large white paper cups, obviously filled with coffee.

The door of her lab slashed open, noticing that, she began to speak without looking up from her reading matter. "Did you know that the dragonfly is able to use its pairs of wings separately? And did you know…?" Looking at his watch he cut her off. "Abby don't you think that I've other things in mind at 02:30 in the morning." _Like being in the bed dreaming about you. _

"Oh come on, I know you love it when I tell you useless stuff." Closing the magazine she stood up and turned to him.

"I've been expecting you." She put her magazine away and grabbed one of the cups. "Thanks." Both were smiling at each other. "So my grumpy favourite boss, tell me the dream you dreamt when I called you, was it good?" Looking in those beautiful and mesmerizing eyes of her he answered with a lopsided grin. "What makes you think I dreamt something?" "You sounded pretty annoyed when you answered the phone, so I figured you must have had either a woman in bed, or a real good dream you would have loved to turn into reality. _You can't lie to her. Avoidance- is the answer- like always._

_-  
_

"Anything that you can tell me about the evidence?" The smirk she presented him with, made his skin tingle.

She turned to the screen. "I found some prints; right now the computer is doing its part, nothing else that I can tell you yet."

He smiled at her. "Get your stuff I drive you back home, the computer can work alone and you need sleep, or else you are going to be high on caffeine later today."

She looked at him with an unreadable facial expression.

_Why do you care so much about me?_

He looked at her with the same expression, before he broke the silence.

"What Abs?"

"Never mind!" She doffed her lab coat and grabbed her bag before turning back to him.

He hadn't moved an inch.

"What Abs?" He repeated the question his voice soft.

"Nothing, I just wondered…" She went quiet. "Really, never mind, I'm just tired and my mind is on vacation, I just can't control the weird thoughts, that pop in my mind."

As if her body wanted to make sure he'd believed her she yawed.

"See."

He looked at her for a long moment.

"Why do I think that's just half of the truth?"

"Maybe because you are the famous Gibbs; with his famous gut."

He raised both of his eye brows.

"Are you holding out on me Abs?"

To tired to pull something out of a hat, she answered honestly.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath. "Why Abby, I thought we are friends."

"We are friends, you are my best friend but there are things that I can't tell anyone, not even you."

He looked at her.

"I thought you know you can tell me anything that bothers you."

She tiredly smiled.

"Look Gibbs, you too aren't telling me everything." "Right, but only to protect you."

"That's not true. You wouldn't tell me what was on your mind when I called earlier."

"There are things I can't tell you."

She smiled. "See."

"Alright I tell you and then you tell me."

"Deal."

-

He leaned back against the desk on which her microscope had its place.

_Don't back off this time_

"So you want an honest answer?"

"That would be nice." She answered smiling.

She looked at him with her amazing green eyes, while he opened his mouth to start.

The ringing of his cell phone saved him. Actually glad this time for the break, he answered.

-

At least it would buy him some time, to over think if it was worth to risk the friendship.

His only thought._ Thank God_

Abby's thoughts were different. _God that sucks _

_-  
_

She watched him enter he cubicle which would bring him back to the squad room.

While she stared at the closing doors of the elevator, her thoughts wandered back to the time before her cell rang and Tony woke her up out of one of her favourite dreams.

This particular dream had entered her unconscious mind often the last few years, too often to still be able to count.

She sighed and turned around to get her futon out of the cupboard.

Maybe she could will the pictures back into her mind during a quick nap.

Maybe she could get him to talk to her one day, maybe, just maybe he did feel the same.

...

...

_What do you think? _

_.._

_Honest, I'm still open for some suggestions,I'm in the middle of chapter/ one shot 3,so I'm open for what you guys might want to read... As long as I'm able to fit in a 'God that sucks'...^^  
_


	3. Elevator

_Disclaimer: not mine, as a mentioned before... lol_

_here we go.. not beta-ed... I said I look for a new beta and I do, in fact I should just sent a massage and ask.. anyway the mistakes are mine... hope you like it anyway..._

_dedicated to KellyRoxton who gave me the idea for the outcome of this chapter :)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_---_

---

Half an hour after Gibbs had left the lab her Pc delivered a loud 'ding' into the room.

With a soft sigh she got back on her feet and crossed the distance to the noise making device to find out if it was a useful information or a waste of time.

_So much for a quick nap…_

At least it was useful, maybe they could go wrapped this case up in no time.

She pressed the button for print and with a smile she walked towards the device, which was already doing its task.

Abby grabbed the print out and walked towards the elevator, she pressed the calling button and waited for the cabin to arrive.

A minute later the elevator opened its doors, Abby entered the empty cubicle and pushed the button for the squad room.

-

The elevator stopped unexpected at the next floor, but to her delight she found herself in front of Gibbs, who entered along with another agent.

"The man I longed to see." She said with a smile and handed her secret love the print out.

The other agent had shortly looked up from the file he was reading but after he realized she hadn't meant him he continued to read.

Gibbs couldn't supress his lopsided grin and took the offered piece of paper.

-

Abs was about to tell him what she found, when suddenly the elevator came to a relative abrupt halt.

Her smile faded.

As soon as the elevator had made his first jerk, Abby had felt his hand around her upper arm to keep her from falling over.

Two little jerks followed then the cabin stopped completely.

Without noticing it she had grabbed the fabric of his jacket.

The scientist looked towards Gibbs who in that moment gazed at her and then to the agent riding with them after he let go of Abby's arm.

She let go of his jacket and her smile re-appeared.

-

It was a younger man; Abby hadn't seen him often around, most of the time during the nights, so probably one of those few agents who worked the night shift in a regular basis.

Gibbs didn't seem to recognize him at all, though that wasn't really surprising.

Finally the younger agent spoke up. "They should send someone soon."

"I wouldn't count on it." Abby said smiling.

Gibbs stared at her smiling face._ My sunshine, nothing can drop your mood…_

He cleared his throat to get himself back to the present. "Why Abs?"

"You know George, the guy Tony talks always about Magnum PI with, the one with those crazy looking shirts," Gibbs raised one eyebrow "Abby." She looked into his eyes and got back on track. "He is responsible for the elevators, but ever since you started to use this one as your private office they stopped checking on every halt that this particular elevator does."

The unkown agent sighed.

Gibbs stared at Abby before he finally muttered "God that sucks."

_Or someone else could… when we were alone… _Abby thought while she said: "That depends on how you look at it."

He just looked at her before he glanced to the agent who leaned against the wall behind them, absorbed in the file he held in his hand.

-

*What do you mean* he signed eventually.

*Well, when we were alone in here it wouldn't suck for me, because I would maybe get the answer you promised me to give, not even an hour ago*

*Why are you so keen on getting an answer.*

*You started it.*

*Right* he sighed *when the case is closed we continue this talk*

Abby nodded and pulled her cell out of her pocket to get some help. Luckily she had the number from almost every important person in her phonebook.

----

----

_It's short and not one of the best things I've ever wrote but tell me what you think anyway..._

_I'm still open for ideas and see what I can fit in, chapter 4 and 5 are basicly written just not edited and re-read... but I didn't plan on stopping there so let me know when an idea strucks you..._


	4. Bathroom disturbance

_Disclaimer: not mine...._

_A huge thank to ncislove, who beta-ed this chapter_

_thank you guys for the reviews in the past chapters :)_

_Iguess I should change the rating towards **M** to be on the save side..._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

----

After two 'cozy' hours with a very annoyed Gibbs, in a very small cabin, with no caffeine near and an agent who seemed to be in a state that can be describe as 'I-don't-care-what-happens-everything-is-fine-with-me, even someone as happy as Abby could get slightly frustrated.

Not to mention the itching in certain body parts, with no chance to help herself. This was caused by none other than former mentioned annoyed Gibbs.

Even an angry Gibbs could arouse her, which was almost too much for her.

Annoyed Gibbs was just as arousing as smiling Gibbs or even just as plain Gibbs.

Seeing him was enough to get into this state. It wasn't usually a problem, the time they spent together in the lab was short, and so she wasn't 'over-aroused' so to speak.

Evenings they spend together weren't a problem either, she usually was preparing herself in a way every healthy woman in such a situation would do, a shower, her hands or some 'electrical' help, most of the time shortly before he would pick her up.

-

Now in a small cubicle like an elevator, Abby couldn't bring enough distance between them, to not smell his unique scent which let her mind send naughty images to her inner eyes with the question how he would smell after one wild night?

From time to time she could feel his warm breath when he said something while standing close by, when he didn't want to use his hands to communicate.

She loves it when she feels his warm breath tickling her neck in the lab; it made her feel good for the rest of the day.

In the elevator she didn't quite enjoy it like she would normally do, it was just too much at once.

She was aroused to the maximum, with the man who caused her 'misery' in the same room and no chance to escape.

-

All she could do during those two hours was trying to avoid looking at her friend without being too obvious.

As soon as the doors had opened again she had vanished towards her lab though not without smiling slightly to her boss. Everything else would have concerned the marine.

Out of the elevator she had one destination, ok two, her lab to check her pc and than the bathroom to find relief, otherwise she was sure, she couldn't concentrate on anything at all.

She had hoped her findings would end this case in a short time frame, but no such luck.

As soon as she entered the lab she knew the case wasn't finished. Her computer made it clear; it showed another identified print and Major Mass. did his part by finding some hinky substances in the swabs they had brought with them. _Great_

-

_First things first_

She made her way to the bathroom, after checking that she was alone she locked the door of the small cabin and immediately let her fingers find the way beneath her skirt into her panties.

She gasped when her finger found their destination in an instant.

To her frustration didn't it take long till she heard a soft knock at the main door and same being opened.

Holding her breath and her hand in place, she waited for a sign that someone entered.

-

"Abs you're in here?"

She swallowed and hoped her voice wasn't too shaky.

"Yeah, I'll be right with you in the lab Gibbs."

"Ok."

The door closed again and Abby let out a frustrated sigh.

_God that sucks_

_How am I supposed to be able to look him in the eyes now…_

She let her fingers retreat from her folds and straightened her clothes before unlocking the door.

Two steps later she was in front of the sink, letting icy cold water run over her hands before she closed them together to a bowl to wash her face with the same cold water.

She sighed, dried herself and walked back to her lab.

...

TBC..

What you think?


	5. Shower scene

_Disclaimer: not mine...  
_

_A huge thanks to ncislove who beta-ed this chapter as well..._

_We are going to stay in the **M** area... _

_Thank you guys for the reviews, cookies for all ^^_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

--

The case was one of those cases in which you want to hit every single person who crosses your path.

And Gibbs actually did, once, it had been self defence and he was more than thankful for the chance to let his frustration find a target.

A frustration caused by Abby, his Abby, his nosy Abby who would not forget that he promised her to tell her what had been on his mind.

_Stupid you__…_

_-  
_

The only upside had been that for the last couple of hours Abby hadn't dominated his thoughts, ok at least not completely.

-

He entered his house with 4 things in mind: A shower, his basement, the boat and bourbon.

The hot water would caress his tense muscles.

The solitude of his technology free cavern of his house were he could hopefully clear his mind.

With the help of the rough wood beneath his sander and the burning sensation down his throat caused by an amber-coloured liquid he stored down there in his dungeon, how Abby used to call his haven.

-

And again Abby entered his thoughts.

_Maybe a cold shower first…_

He pulled his shirt over his head and walked bare-chested up the stairs to his bathroom.

His hand wandered to the button of his jeans and zipper, opening his tightened pants while walking to the chest of drawers next to his bathroom door.

His mind back on the dream with which had his day started. Lost in thoughts with a dreamy smile on his face he placed the badge, his Sig and his cell on top of the wooden surface before looking for a fresh pair of boxers.

He made his way to the shower.

-

The hot water hit his back.

For a few minutes he let the water caress the stiffness of his neck.

As soon as he felt his muscles slightly relax he let his hand wander to the other hardness of his body. A hardness which was not caused by the stress of the job, it was caused by the certain black haired, green-eyed, lovely forensic scientist he had fallen in love with.

His hand closed around the sensitive flesh, starting slowly to move up and down, while his mind lingered on the picture of the seductive smiling dream-Abby.

-

Moments later he heard a familiar voice call for him.

His hand moved away from his member so fast that it almost looked like as if he had burned his fingers.

-

_God that sucks_

He rested his forehead against the cold tiles of the wall.

_Why now?_

_-  
_

"Gibbs." Her voice was too close by the bathroom door for his taste.

Eventually gaining control about his mouth back he answered.

"I'm right with you Abs."

"Ok."

"Help yourself with a drink or food."

"I brought take out."

"Good, I'm right there."

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Ok."

_Good_

_-  
_

He couldn't finish what he had started with her in the same house; he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes. _Like you could look her in the eyes anyway in your current state, you old fool. _

He turned the water to cold and stood under the icy spray till his 'problem' was gone.

--

_What you think?_


	6. Night action

_Disclaimer: still not mine...:(_

_Again a big thanks to ncislove who beta-ed this chapter as well :)_

_Rating: we stay at **M**... *innocently smile*  
_

_Thank you for the kind words you left behind! Keep them coming ..lol..._

_Thank you as well for keep coming back to read...  
_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

--

Abby had still been in the lab when she heard that the case had been closed and she was free to go home.

After one glance to her watch Abs had smiled and had gotten ready to leave.

--

She had made a detour to their favourite Chinese restaurant before she drove to Gibbs' house, determined to get an answer.

Abby parked her car behind Gibbs', grabbed the paper bags with their food and walk to the front door, which was unlocked like always.

She placed the food onto the kitchen counter and started to look for Gibbs whom Abby had finally found upstairs in his bathroom.

Abby heard the shower running and thought briefly about 'just entering' but decided that wasn't such a good idea.

Therefore she made herself audible and told him she would wait down the stairs.

--

The scientist sat on the old sofa in the living room of 'casa de la Gibbs' waiting for the man of the house to arrive and concentrating during the waiting time not to think about the naked man himself.

_Life was so cruel_…

She relaxed into the pillows and closed her eyes.

-

By the time Gibbs entered the room Abby was soundly asleep, curled to a ball, hugging one of the couch pillows and muttering some incoherent words.

He couldn't help but smile by the sight in front of him.

-

Briefly the thought of taking a picture entered his mind but he decided against it.

Instead he lifted her up and carried her up into the quest room.

Jethro cautiously lowered her onto the bed, opened her boots and freed her feet from them.

On her face was a dreamy smile and right the moment he placed the blanket over her body she moaned quietly into the room and sighed a name shortly after that.

-

Gibbs hurried out of the room and closed the wooden door quietly behind him.

With a desperate sigh he leaned his forehead against the cold wood.

This couldn't be real.

He clearly had heard her moaning his name.

_Wishful thinking…_

_Go to bed and finally decided if it's worth to risk the friendship…_

---

Abby woke up during a very intensive dream. Star of this 'mind-cinema' was like always the man in whose house she currently was.

_God that sucks__…_

_-  
_

Again she had the same problem…

With a sigh she switched the lamp on the nightstand on and looked towards the closed door.

She slowly got to her feet crossed the distance to the chest of drawers and opened the drawer in which she had some spare clothes for a case like this one.

Abby got rid of her shirt and the skirt and put on a top. She left the panties on and crawled back under the covers.

Before she switched the lights off, she got rid of the hair ties which held her pigtails in place.

--

She lay on her back, the eyes wide open, staring into the darkness and trying to ignore the pulsating between her legs.

This was so not a good idea.

_What the hell…_

_Just be quiet girl__, your room is next to a former sniper's one. _

She thought while her hand moved into her panties, to finish what she had started hours ago.

-

Abby knew she wouldn't take long to find some relief, though it only would be the tip of the iceberg. She definitely needed to get laid.

She bit into the blanket to stop herself from screaming and continued on with one last stroke over her clit.

Not aware that Gibbs in the room next door did exactly the same thing, with her on his mind.

--

TBC..

_What you think?_


	7. Coooofffffffeeeee!

_Disclaimer: still not mine..._

_again a huge thanks to ncislove for beta reading :)_

_rated this one is **T**... no worries we're getting back to **M** I promise! _

_Thank you for the kind and funny reviews always a pleasure reading them!  
_

_I know it is short ..._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

----

The past night was everything but relaxing.

He felt guilty about what he did after he woke up during the night, from exactly the same dream Abby had woken him up the night before.

He hadn't thought about the fact that she was in the room next door, not before it was to late.

-

Jethro showered quickly, put on a jeans and a sweater, which could hide a problem if needed.

He quietly went downstairs to prepare coffee.

-

A soft sigh left his lips when he entered the kitchen.

After he had found Abby asleep on the sofa he had forgotten all about the food she had brought with her.

He placed the food into the fridge and turned to his coffee maker.

-

A strong bitter black coffee was in turn.

Though the coffee maker had another opinion!

After Gibbs had filled in all the ingredients, he pushed the 'on' button like he usually did.

The problem was that all the machine did was giving a low hissing noise before the normal small active light went out.

_Great _

_Abby in the quest room; another dream and a broken coffee maker…_

_God that sucks _

_-  
_

Not long after that he heard barefoot feet descent the stairs wandering towards the kitchen.

Abby plodded tiredly around the corner, through the doorframe and stopped after a few more steps towards her friend, while she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

-

There she stood, in a top and her panties; her hair was a mess, though a beautiful mess!

The tangled up curls made her even more beautiful and irresistible.

Didn't she know what she was doing to him?

He was glad that he had been wise enough to choose the sweater.

They needed to talk, but before that he needed a coffee.

-

"I get us coffee, the machine is broken."

Glad for the excuse to get some time to calm him, he grabbed his keys and was gone.

"Ok." She said into the empty kitchen and went back up to shower and find some clothe.

...

TBC..


	8. You

D_isclaimer: Not mine..._

_Beta-ed by ncislove, thank you! :)_

_Thank you all for the reviews they always make me smile:)_

_Rated: **T** soon we are back in the **M** area :)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

---

Almost an hour later Gibbs entered his house again; with two cups of coffee, a caf!pow, a new coffeemaker and breakfast.

He knew Abby long enough to know she needed a coffee in the morning as well, though he had to admit he was shocked when he found out that she drank it just as he did, black and strong.

On the other hand she entered enough sugar to her system through the day; maybe therefore she drank the first caffeine-containing drink sugar-free.

-

Abby sat in the living room in one of the two armchairs with a book in her hands.

He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that it was one of the few books he bought himself with a topic he was rather interested in than in those topics his former Ex-wives were.

'The History of firearms.'

He didn't know a woman who would read something like that, except Abby; in fact he believed she actually had more books with this theme at home.

On the other hand she was a ballistic expert…

-

"Abs" She looked up from the book and greeted him with her usual smile.

"I didn't notice you were back. I hope you don't mind." She lifted the book a bit.

"No, here." He handed her the paper cup.

"Breakfast is ready."

She nodded closed the book and disentangle her legs, which were covered with one of her older black pants she stored as well at Gibbs' place.

-

She had slept at his place so often lately that it had been easier to leave clothes there rather than pack every time she stayed over.

She followed Gibbs into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the new coffeemaker on the counter. He already had freed the machine from its paper box and had placed it on the place the old machine had been.

"Already got a replacement?"

He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Me without coffee Abs? At times I don't like myself then."

"Need a hand?" She pointed to the breakfast table.

_Not with the table__ …_

"No sit down."

She did as told and watched him move to the cupboard to get two plates.

They ate in silence, both thinking about a way to tell the other what's on their mind.

While he cleaned the table Abby get them a freshly brewed cup of coffee and sat down again.

-

They sat there opposite of each other, looking in each others eyes.

_Whatever_

"You" He said quietly.

"Me?" She looked at him with a questioning expression.

"You!"

"Gibbs I know I'm always telling you we have a psychic link, but you should give me more information right now…"

He lowered his sight into the coffee cup in his hands.

"You Abby, you are dominating my thoughts and my dreams, I've fallen in love with you years ago, I don't want to make things awkward between us so I never said something."

Gibbs didn't see the huge smile that crept its way onto Abby's features.

He didn't dare to look up, scared of what her reaction might be.

He didn't even look up when she placed the coffee cup onto the table and stood up, not before he felt her fingers taking the cup out of his hand.

His eyes sought hers. "Abs,…" He couldn't continue, he was overwhelmed by the love he saw.

-

"I kind of have the same problem…" She bent down and placed her lips softly on his.

Right the moment they were about to deepen the kiss Abby's cell became audible.

-

Gibbs was about to pull back but Abby held him in place and made an 'uh uh' sound against his lip to make sure he would understand she wouldn't answer this call for anything.

Not before his cell chimed in they broke apart.

"God that sucks." The phrase left their mouth in unison, letting them laugh out loud.

"That could only mean one thing" Gibbs said. "A new case." Abby continued.

Sure enough when they checked the caller IDs it was Tony who called Abby's cell already for the second time, and Ziva still let Gibbs' phone ring.

Abby pecked his lips and left the room so both could talk without background noises.

---

No not a new case, an invitation for a BBQ at Tony's place.

"I don't know Tony." She went back towards the kitchen to look at Gibbs and signed two words

*Ziva BBQ?*

He nodded.

*Do you want to go?* Abby asked while she listened to Tony's reason why she should come.

He hunched his shoulders.

*You?* He signed

She shook her head. *But we haven't done something together for a while now, so we should, it could be fun*

He nodded.

"Ok Ziva I'm coming to the BBQ tomorrow."

Abby smiled at Jethro.

"Yes Tony tomorrow, I see you then."

She ended the call the same time Gibbs did.

---

TBC..

What you think?


	9. Unexpected Audience

_Disclaimer: not mine..._

_beta-ed by ncislove, thank you ;)_

_rated **M**: yes, were back ^^_

_Thank you for all the kind words, I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for keep coming back :)_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

--

Abby stood there in the doorframe, still holding her cell in her hand while looking over to Gibbs. Her Gibbs. The smile on her face was mirrored by an equally facial expression from her love.

"What are we going to do now?" Abby asked him softly while she put her cell on the kitchen table.

Gibbs didn't answer; he moved towards her and grabbed her hand while he went on to the living room, dragging her with him, guiding her towards the sofa.

-

He sat down and pulled him next to her, never letting go of her hand.

"Abs." He whispered still smiling. "It is a good question." He sighed softly.

Before more would happen they needed to talk, which was a tough task for a not-so-eloquent man like him. He wanted to keep her, he couldn't let her go but how should he tell her that.

His eyes were fixed on their entangled fingers.

-

Abby felt the tension coming in waves and decided to do something against it.

"Jethro." She said it in a low, sing-sang like tone. He looked up and found a pensive expression on her face.

"What?"

The smile returned. "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out if I can get used to calling you by your given name for the rest of my life or if I should stick to Gibbs, but it's a weird vision to scream 'Gibbs' when we are busy with each other."

-

The tension was gone. "Abs."

She smiled and straddled him. Her forearms were resting on his shoulders while her fingers were moving through his hair.

"What's on your mind, Jethro?"

His hands moved to her hips resting there.

"How I am going to keep you."

"That's not a problem, cause I don't intent to go anywhere ever again."

-

She bent down and captured his lips.

His hands moved into her shirt, one to her bare back, moving up and down her spine, the other hand over her side to her stomach further up to her breast.

She sighed into his mouth when she felt his fingers moving into her bra, teasing her erect nipple by rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

Too lost in each other they didn't hear the door being opened, or someone enter.

-

"Oh dear, I did not expect to witness that."

They broke apart as soon as they heard the first syllable.

Gibbs removed his hands from under her shirt.

-

_God that sucks_The thought came in unison to their minds.

"Ducky." Both said equally shocked.

"I guess I should have called ahead."

With one swift movement she got up from his lap, bringing some distance between herself and her newly lover.

-

"I can come back later." The ME said while Gibbs got to his feet.

"No Ducky it's ok, stay."

Gibbs glanced to Abby who blushed. He signed quickly. *We continue this later* before he turned to Ducky again.

"Tea?"

"If I don't disturb you."

"No."

-

The three walked into the kitchen.

Not a word was spoken until the cups were standing in front of them and Ducky finally spoke up.

"It's not surprising that you two ended up together, it was quite obvious that you love each other, I just didn't expect to catch you in the act, so to speak." He said with a smile.

"We didn't expect an audience." Abby said almost back to her usual self.

Ducky laughed silently.

-

"May I ask since when are you, um, closer?"

Gibbs turned around to face the watch above the doorframe. "Since about an hour ago." He finally said.

The elder man looked from one to the other and smiled.

"You ok with it?"

"My dear lotus blossom why should I not, I'm more than happy for you two."

_If only you knew… _He thought while sipping from his tea.

--

TBC... What you think?


	10. night action 2

_Disclaimer: all mine..oh wait I'm supposed to write... not mine..:)_

_a huge thank to ncislove...  
_

_rated **M**... ^^  
_

_Thank you guys for all the reviews:) I hug you all in my mind.._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

------------

The rest of the afternoon they sat together in the kitchen and later in the living room, laughing and chatting about all and nothing.

At some point Gibbs had reheated the take out Abby had brought with her.

Around nine Ducky finally left again, leaving Abby and Gibbs behind in the living room. Where they were sitting opposite of each other; watching one another while smiling.

Finally Gibbs got to his feet and crossed the distance to Abby. He outstretched his arm and waited for her to grab his hand.

He didn't wait long.

Together they went to the door, which Gibbs locked; afterwards they went up the stairs.

-

In front his bedroom door they came to a halt.

"Are you certain?" He asked quietly, hope written all over his face.

Abby just smiled and placed her hand on his cheeks. "I'll never leave you, except you want me to."

"Not a chance." He said with a smile and pulled her into an embrace before he captured her lips.

-

Her hands moved to his neck.

She felt one hand leave her body. Seconds later the door to the bedroom was open.

Abby felt his hands move to her butt.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Gibbs carried her to the bed, were he turned around and sat down himself.

Again Abby was straddling him.

-

Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

Jethro used the time to pull her shirt over her head; his sweater followed seconds later.

With a smile on his lips he pulled her close again, seeking her lips.

-

He felt Abby's hands move between their bodies.

Seconds later he was on his back, smiling against Abby's lips.

He didn't stay in this position for long, with one smooth movement Abby was pinned down to the mattress.

Gibbs moved away from her lips to her neck further down to her still covered breasts.

-

With a grin he saw that the fastener was right between her breasts instead of her back.

He liked this bra already, with one exception; it was still covering the soft skin he was longing to touch and taste.

Not for long though.

-

After he got rid of the disturbing clothing item he bent down and kissed the soft skin which had been hidden behind the black lace.

His hand moved towards the button of her pants while her fingers were busy moving over his back up to the hairline with her nails, causing Goosebumps all over his upper torso.

-

She moaned the moment he took one of her erected nipples into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Please."

He felt her hands move to his jeans; moments later he felt the jeans open and with the boxer pushed downwards as far as Abby could move.

"In a rush?" He asked with a mischief grin after he had moved his lips away from her breast.

"What makes you think that?" A breathless Abby answered while pulling him downwards, seeking his lips again.

While they were engaged into a passionate kiss, Gibbs helped her out of the pants and the thong.

His hand moved between her folds, finding her more than ready.

She moaned with every movement of his hand.

-

Apparently Abby decided that it had been enough teasing when she turned them around with one movement and closed her hand around his rock hard member.

He gasped surprised by her motion and couldn't suppress a groan caused by the constant up and down of her hand around his member.

"Abby." "Jethro"

His voice desperate, hers full of mischief.

-

He turned them around again and made sure her hands were nowhere near his member. Sure that another touch would end it before it began.

Instead he settled himself between her legs and bend down to kiss her tenderly while moving his hardness into her opening.

Their lips broke apart again.

"Oh God…" Abby's voice unsteady.

"Just don't add: that sucks." He whispered while continuing with the movements of his pelvis meeting her halfway with every thrust.

"Hell no!"

Not long after that they came in unison, moaning into each others mouth their relief.

-

Tightly embraced they lay together under the blanket Gibbs had trapped over them after they had started to freeze.

Her head was resting on top of his chest next to her hand which fingers were drawing circles on the skin above his heart.

"I love you Jethro."

He couldn't help but smile while he moved his lips to the top of her head where he kissed her hair.

"I love you too Abs."

Not long after that they were fast asleep. Both satisfied to the top.

--

TBC...

What do you think? Tell me! ^^ Please :)


	11. Pay day

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_beta-ed by ncislove ; thanks a million :)_

_rated: K+  
_

_thank you all for the reviews ;)  
_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

----

After they had woken up early they stayed in bed almost till noon.

Most of the time, they were busy with each other.

If not, they were just talking about all and nothing while they snuggled.

Between the incredible love-making and the snuggling, they figured out how they were going to handle their relationship.

So far they had agreed to not hide the fact they were together.

They also had agreed to no hanky-panky at work, though in secret both were fairly certain that the elevator would be a secret haven for their none-work-related business.

--

They had probably stayed in bed till Monday morning but their conscience won.

"I'll go down and make some coffee while you shower."

Gibbs was already in boxer shorts, staying in front of the bed.

He had a smile on his face while looking down to the woman wrapped into the white blanket.

"I thought we could share the shower."

Abby said with a mischievous smile.

"That is a bad idea my sunshine, we don't want to be late and since we have to stop at your place for clothes first, we should hurry a bit."

"You're a spoilsport." Abby said with a smile and finally got to her feet.

After that sentence they ended up in the shower together.

----

Surprisingly enough they had still five minutes to spare when Gibbs parked his car in front of Tony's place.

He looked over to the woman in his passenger seat, who was lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about all the things I want to do with you once this BBQ is over."

"Yeah, like?"

She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, finding his lips with hers.

Tony had heard Gibbs car approach and wondered what took them so long when they hadn't entered the garden after five minutes.

He just had to look.

-

Lost in the kiss they didn't notice Tony who had looked over the 'shoulder high' fence to see what was keeping them from coming into the garden.

His face showed enough shock to let his friends follow his example.

Seconds later Ziva and McGee were watching the couple kiss also.

-

They still were staring through the front window of Gibbs car when Ducky arrived.

He knocked softly on the glass at Abby's seat and waited till the broke apart.

"You might want to know that you two have audience."

Gibbs and Abby looked from Duck to the fence around Tony's garden before they looked at each other again.

"I think we don't need to tell them anymore." Abby said.

"I guess you are right" was Gibbs short answer.

-

Ducky opened Abby's door while Gibbs opened his own.

Ducky was already at the gate leaving the two for a few moments alone.

Abby and Gibbs were just stepping through the garden door to witness Ducky outstretching his arm and opening his hand.

"Pay day."

The three agents shared a sigh before they handed Ducky a $50 dollar bill each.

Gibbs and the woman in his arms couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when they heard their friends say 'God that sucks' in turn, each of them one of the words while handing Duck the money he won.

Fin.

----

You like?

--

_A/N : For now I let it end here. I'm out of ideas right now and I rather stop it now with a somewhat decent end than in the middle of a storyline._

_Feel free to leave ideas and I'll re-consider ;) _

_Who knows maybe an idea strucks me._

_Thank you for reading and sticking with me to the 'end' :)_


End file.
